


you suddenly complete me

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i just like parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It still seems weird to Amy, putting ‘Jake’ and ‘dating’ in the same sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you suddenly complete me

They’ve been dating for a while now.

It still seems weird to Amy, putting ‘Jake’ and ‘dating’ in the same sentence, and she sometimes skirts around doing so, seeming to feel the disapproving glare of her younger self; back on her first day in the precinct, within an hour of meeting Jake Peralta, she’d had him down as a fool. She still thinks that sometimes, and lets him know, but then he looks at her gently, and her stomach flips, and any reservations she has disappear.

Their relationship crept up on her. Asides from the bet, they’d scarcely gone on any actual dates before it became official – they just stayed in the bar a little longer than their colleagues, leaving together with his jacket round her shoulders. The first time that had happened was after Jake had come back from his being undercover, having far longer than he was supposed to be gone. They’d stepped around the confession he'd given before he'd gone, despite the fact she’d long since broken up with Teddy. Only suddenly, she’d looked up and realised it was just the two of them left in the booth and he was smiling sheepishly, and she’d wanted to kiss him. She hadn’t, but she’d wanted to. She's made up for that since.

At work, nothing much has changed. There was a week of in which anytime the two spoke to one another, the rest of the squad would make cooing noises, but they’d soon lost interest; it had become simple fact. And there was no way that Amy is going to let her professionalism be compromised by anyone, let alone Peralta. Even if he is her boyfriend ( _so weird_ ). 

The bet still goes on. She has to admit, they do work harder when pitted  against one another, although what that says about their relationship, she doesn't want to know. The stakes have changed – dates aren’t really a threat anymore, and he taught her to drive his car one sunny weekend. (He’d pulled up outside her house on Saturday, and pressed the horn until she emerged, her hair a mess. They’d had a talk the following week, and gone into work holding hands the next day.) Instead, whichever one of them wins simply gets gloating rights. Jake’s won twice, including the first time, and Amy’s won once. She’s going to make it even though.

She comes in early on the final day of the bet, just so she can make her lead solid. Jake had stayed at work late the night before, and gone home to his own apartment – she’d got a grammatically incorrect text the night before, riddled with emojis and groupings of letters which could have been either slang or typos. He’d ended with “i love u” though, and far too many kisses, and Amy couldn’t have stopped herself smiling.

She's expecting the Nine-Nine to be pretty much empty, with only the last few members of the night shift still hanging around, and to be fair, it is – with one exception. Jake is sat at his desk, and Amy experiences an odd split of emotions. She’s glad to see him (the extent of the joy she still feels when she spots him takes her by surprise every time), but she also experiences a pang of annoyance, because she really cannot be bothered with the taunts if he wins, and despite the fact she is sure he can’t have caught up - she was ahead by enough - if anyone can do it, it’s Jake.

She sits down as loudly and aggressively as it is possible to do so, and glares at his head until he looks up. It takes longer than she’s expecting, which frustrates her, partly because she wants to chastise him, and partly because she knows that if she were working and he came and sat down, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from looking up at him, as though he was magnetic. When he does look, he smiles and Amy almost – almost – forgets. But she curses herself for her ridiculous feelings, and presses on.

“What are you doing?” she asks pointedly, and he shrugs, hesitates. He almost seems to be summoning courage, and Amy waits with him.  
“I’ve won,” he says eventually, simply, and she narrows her eyes.  
“How?”  
“I had some arrests I was saving. I wanted it to be a surprise.” He smirks after this, but before Amy's annoyance can be let out, annoyance that had been held at bay by the tenderness in his eyes, he’s moved, sideways and down, so that he’s kneeling on the floor beside her desk.

The tenderness is back, and Amy covers her mouth with her hands, because she doesn't know what expression to pull, she's more on autopilot than anything – she doesn’t know what to think.

The box is heart-shaped, but the ring inside is worth more than a dollar.

“You have to say yes,” he says quietly, and Amy senses a depth to the statement. There’s so much hope in his eyes.

She nods. Jake Peralta, fiancée. It sounds strange in her head, but good-strange. Although there’s stranger yet to come: Jake Peralta, husband.

* * *

 They go up to the roof before everyone comes in.

No one had paid his quiet proposal any attention, and Amy is surprised by how subdued it all was.  
“I was going to do it in front of everyone,” he admits. “I had balloons _and_ streamers.”  
“I’m glad you didn’t.” she replies, leaning her head on his shoulder as the sunrise fades and the sky adjusts to the bright blue it’ll be for the rest of the day.

They sit in warm, comfortable silence, Jake playing with her hair, until they decide it’s actually time to start work. When they go back downstairs, Amy is quietly disappointed at how long it takes everyone to notice the ring on her finger. They are all detectives, after all.

* * *

 They all go out for drinks after work. Boyle is close to tears, and Rosa smiles, and Gina immediately hires herself to dance at the reception. Even Holt seems happy for them, although it's hard to tell.

However, the congratulations is constant - all Amy wants is a moment with Jake, her Jake, and that's proving hard. Scully has an idea for their wedding, which sets half the squad off, even though Jake’s only proposed today, so it's too early to be planning anything, and she’s not feeling like providing all the opinions they're asking her for. Jake drags her up to dance at one point, and even though it’s horribly embarrassing (he’s dancing as badly as she is, probably to make her inability less obvious, and she’s thankful for that, but they don’t look good) she’s glad to be away.

Less glad when Holt calls Jake over in the middle of the song, and she’s left temporarily alone in the middle of the bar, only to be pulled back into Boyle’s menu planning.

But she’s relieved when Jake comes back over.  
“Duty calls,” he says, extending a hand.  
“Oh thank god,” she replies, hurrying over to him.

They make three arrests and decide that the bet is a draw.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I just really love B99, and these two. Hence, this.  
> The title's from Hysteric, by Yeah Yeahs Yeahs,
> 
> (Also I apologise that there's, like, three parts the ending)


End file.
